


Siria's First Legacy

by Stitch95



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, I don't claim ownership for Triton, it belongs to my best friend Keemax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: Who should take legacy of Triton now that it's current guardian fairy is vanished entire from ever existing?Read and Find out!





	Siria's First Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keemax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keemax/gifts).

> Author's Note
> 
> As I respect my friends decision in "not continuing" Storm Magic, hence why I have it on discontinued from her radical solution for her storm fairy. Hopefully I might make a few short stories with just Siria, since she was born on Triton. I am getting the vibe Jinx was completely fine with me using her ex-main character's realm. since she helped me go through some ideas, when I brought this up to her. Thus figuring out a way to fit Siria in into it. 
> 
> keep in mind, I written this before she told me it was alright to finish Storm Magic... might have been a mood thing. 
> 
> this whole thing will happen in an epilogue at the end of Storm Magic.

As Siria reappeared on the island.  
  
It was unfortunate that it was on the beach.

Siria gazed across the beach toward the water that is lapping the sand.   
  
As she closed her eyes as the wind whipped her bright red hair from behind, she slowly took in a breathe opening her eyes "well I wouldn't have thought I will end up back on Triton" she voiced against the wind as she carried on.

Siria smiled lightly as she walked through the sand, trudging over to where the lighthouse is. It gives her chills to be back there, she focused her mind forming her blueish- silver aura as she floated to the rocky ledge.   
  
_This is where her older sister gained her enchantix, by saving her from falling off the cliff and from the monsters that has attacked her.  
_

she had remembered her clearly until her older sisters presence was fading from her mind, Siria had no idea who she was, parts of her was fading her name vanished. Siria wanted to ever have her sister gain her memories and to recognize her as her younger sister. she had no vary idea where she hopped off to in the night at Alfea just after she fallen asleep; she left without leaving a note in the dorm and with no goodbyes whatsoever. 

"Is this what she ever wanted to vanish from ever knowing me... as her younger sister...oh-" she fell to her the rocky path with her left hand on the lighthouse, closing her eyes as tears fell from her eyes, running down her face. some of her tears fell on the rocks, letting out a small whimper looking over to where the dirt street led in town before turning her attention out of sea. "I never gotten to say goodbye, or tried to stop her... things will fall apart I just know it!" she cried clutching her fist.

As she then crossed her fingers in a shape of a x. near her chest. "I won't let my sister's legacy fail my parents, I will step up and take her place as Triton's guardian fairy?!' she declared "Sireena, Dreamix!" she yelled as she transformed into her Dreamix, as she leaped up taking to the sky, vividly flapping her wings staying afloat in the breeze. 

Her silver, and light purple with black wings flapped gracefully as she flew up in the sky, she was wearing a delicate silver pan suit, with purple lower arm bracings aligning the waist and top. a light blue scarf stretched around and went frilly curving around her body, around her legs. she was wearing a sparkly pearl crown just above her bangs. Siria grinned as she let out a strong crackle of lightning, in the sky in the clouds letting the civilians; know she existed.

As she faced the heap of the island; from all of the way up in the sky, she thought she noticed the half hidden stone well at the centre of the jungle where the storm batteries were located though she can't make sure where it was, from where she was in the sky.

Tears fell from her eyes as a single thought at going there._   
  
when she just received those marks on her palm of her hand... she thought she could help her older sister, but clearly she has been so wrong... if she hadn't chosen to go help... her older sister would still remember her as family...   
  
but now...   
  
**No! **__Sireena you shouldn't think like that... __you are now currently taking over her own duty as guardian fairy..._

  
****_Triton's needs one more than ever!_   
  


Siria dried her eyes as she flew closer to the island below, she clutched her fist and yelled "people of Triton, if you know the latest development, about.... *ugh* that dreamix fairy.... and I will fully be in her place... I am just as powerful as her, I would protect in her honor and I will promise to keep the island, safe from the sea predators..." she calls out loud as she landed on the earth. 

the crowd cheers as she lands before them. they chant her name,"Siria! Siria!" Siria spotted most of her older sisters older friends. she frowned hoping they would help her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the one-shot. I chose to make Siria take responsibly as Guardian Fairy of Triton due to Jinx is gone and not in existence anymore. 
> 
> I also hope my friend likes how I wrote this. :D


End file.
